dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Undefeated (3.5e Prestige Class)
Undefeated Undefeated are very powerful warriors; they are meant for war and conflict. They find fulfillment in bloodshed and terror, or at least most of them do. Other may be jerks with a heart of gold, tearing bandits to little bits and reducing others into a fine bloody mist, but handing orphans food with their other hand. Becoming an Undefeated Undefeated are incredible warriors: they are badass and they know it. Their abilities usually are more useful in melee, thus many fighters and barbarians attempt to become undefeated, but it is not easy. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Undefeated. (Ex): An undefeated gains a natural armor bonus equal to her undefeated level +1. This bonus may come from the fact they accumulated many scars on the battlefield or some other reasons. The natural armor bonus can never be higher than the undefeated's Constitution modifier. (Ex): An undefeated may choose between a good (to +12) Reflex save progression or a good Will save progression. Once this choice is made it is definitive. (Ex): A 2nd level undefeated no longer feels pain: she becomes immune to pain effects and is granted damage reduction/- equal to half her undefeated levels, rounded down. (Ex): At 3rd level, an undefeated can resist magical or unusual attacks with great willpower or fortitude. If she makes a successful Will or Fortitude save against an attack that normally would have a lesser effect on a successful save (such as a spell with a saving throw entry of Will half or Fortitude partial), she instead completely negates the effect. An unconscious or sleeping undefeated does not gain the benefits of mettle. (Ex): A 3rd level undefeated is able to take one additional swift or immediate action per turn . (Ex): A 4th level undefeated is granted fast healing 5, however this fast healing is only effective when the undefeated is not fighting (if she is paralyzed, stunned, dying, or simply doing nothing during her turn the fast healing kicks in). The fast healing increase to 10 at 8th level. (Ex): A 4th level undefeated functions in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever an undefeated is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the undefeated is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A undefeated is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as improved grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A undefeated can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefits of this class feature stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. (Ex): A 5th level undefeated is able to shrug off most blows without moving. The undefeated becomes immune to stunning, critical hits, and gains a +4 competence bonus on opposed checks made to resist grapples, trip attempts, or bull rushes. (Ex): A 6th level undefeated gains a +4 bonus to Strength and Constitution. (Ex): A 7th level undefeated becomes immune to death effects, energy drain, ability damage and ability drain. Additionally, she cease to age in body, effectively taking no penalty from old age. She does, however, die when her time is up. Campaign Information Playing a Undefeated Combat: They are pretty much the melee type; their large numbers of hit points and combat ability make them great at melee. Advancement: After finishing the undefeated class they often return to their former class or another combat-based prestige class. Resources: They are usually loners; a guild full of them would end up in a terrible bloodshed. Undefeated in the World Undefeated are anything from the badass town guardian to the lonely retired warrior living in the mountains. NPC Reactions: They pretty much don't bother an undefeated. Undefeated Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Local) can research undefeated to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Undefeated in the Game Adaptation: COMING SOON Sample Encounter: COMING SOON EL whatever: COMING SOON ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:User Leziad